Poppleworks
Popsfootloose949 is the current account of the original Pops. Once it was owned by appleworks for about 2 months after Pops quit. The reigns were handed back to Pops when he re-joined. He runs Poppleworks Media, originally a joint movie company between Appleworks and the original Pops. He has developed many projects that in the end have failed to come into fruition, but he is still a very notable and influential person in ROBLOXiwood. He is known mainly for his profound knowledge of Broadway musicals, which is evidenced by the fact that most of his projects he's aspired to work on have been musicals. He has attempted to make many musicals, namely Godspell and Les Miserables. He has succeeded only twice with non-musical movies, but has created many advancements in the concept of doing ROBLOXian stage acting such as timing, effects, and others among that. Besides directing, he has done many other things. Pops Productions 1.0 and 2.0 Pops Productions was the movie company of the original Pops. Many planned movies were never made, due to bad planning and small growth of the group. Pops quit shortly afterwards. Later, Pops returned with Pops Productions 2.0, a company to succeed his old one. After many trolls and haters spamming his threads and inbox, he quit once again. He ended his subsidiary with The Mafia Films and gave his account to Appleworks. Poppleworks Media Poppleworks Media is Pops's current movie company that started as a joint company between the original Pops and Appleworks (the second Pops). Pops came back to begin anew, and has been going smoothly. Planned movies are Wonderland and Urinetown. Two series are also planned to highlight news in ROBLOXiwood called ROBLOXiwood Insider, and to chronicle the Wizard of Oz series by L. Frank Baum, OZ: The ROBLOXian Series . Films and Series Acted In *Back to the Future (popsfootloose949) Unreleased as Marty Mcfly ''(Never Made) *Back to the Future (austin4ever) Unreleased as ''Biff *The Cops and Pops Show 2011 as Himself *Ghost House 2011 as Austin ''(Removed from Channel) *Austin & Jacob Unreleased as ''Jacob *Various Shorts by Zilex1000 and Olympus23 - 2012 as Ghost Egg, Soldier, etc. ''(Removed from Channels) *Criminal Unreleased as ''Unnamed Main Character *Austin & Jacob Reboot Unreleased as Jacob *Ghost House Reboot Unreleased as Austin *Into the Woods Unreleased as Narrator *Devil Unreleased as Unknown *iCarly Unreleased as Gibby, Sam Puckett Backup *Moon Wars Reboot Unreleased as Unknown *Dead Call 2012 as Josh *Disturbia Unreleased as Dale *The Rohemian Club 2012 as Weapons Vendor, Random Admin *Shattered Silence: Fall from Grace (Original) 2012 as Unknown (Removed from Channel) *Holiday 2012 as Cool Legodude, Rider Bloop, Wholey Pugger, Manager, Killer *Max Rider Unreleased as Iggy *Wonderland 2013 as White Rabbit, Alice, Old Hatter, Caterpillar ''(In Production) *Destruct Fire (2013 reboot) Unreleased as ''Rick Darren, Daggett *The Revolver Unreleased as Bartender, Xander, The Revolver, Sherrif Dennison, Shard *Through Frosted Glass (Before Reshoot) 2013 as Extra #1 ''(In Production) *Invasion: ROBLOXia Part 2 Unreleased as ''Zane Korman *Vortex Security: Evolution 2013 as Lule Morris *Slenderhood Unknown as Brandon (In Production) *ROBLOX 5 Unknown as Banland Officer, 1x1x1x1 (In Production) *Lost in the Woods Unknown as Riley (In Production) *High School Unknown as Tyler (In Production) *Bullying PSA Unreleased as Bully #3 '' *ROBLOXiwood Insider 2013- as Himself (In Production) *Video Game World Unknown as ''Bowser (In Production) *Tales of the Galaxy Unknown as Loose, Co-Pilot Understudy (In Production) *LOST Unreleased as Pilot '' *Mike Hike VII 2013 as ''Garret *Stonecreek Unknown as Machalia *Dead Alive 2013? as Timothy Watkins *Urinetown - 2015 as Officer Lockstock ''(Post-Production) Films Directed/Made *Dead Call 2012 *Holiday 2012 *ROBLOXiwood's Death 2013 Films Planned *Wonderland 2013 *Urinetown 2014-2015 Series Directed/Made *The Cops and Pops Show /The Pops Show 2011-2012 Series Planned *ROBLOXiwood Insider 2013 *OZ: The ROBLOXian Series 2013- Films Planned, but Never Made *Back to the Future *The Birth of Christ *Into the Woods *''Les Misérables *Contract Killer *Godspell *Batlight Category:Directors Category:Actors